


the first thing

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing that catches Frank’s attention is that Karen is not in the bed, it’s still made with military precision. His eyes turn to the chair, where the noises he had once assumed were Karen’s sleeping noises, are being made and his eyes widen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the first thing

The first thing that catches Frank’s attention when he returns to Karen’s apartment is that Karen is not frantically moving around the kitchen or the dining room while she’s writing her next article for The Bulletin. The second is that, despite that she’s not working on any article currently, all her things are sprawled out on the kitchen table like she was recently. The third is that all of her things are still there – her bag, her keys, her favorite jacket to wear in this time of the year.

Her things being there leave him with some kind of calm, although he is hyper aware of his surroundings now. Frank sheds his jacket off and hangs it up in the closet by the front door, kicking his boots inside the closet. They both need to be cleaned but he’s exhausted and just wants to get himself cleaned up and then to bed. He shuts the closet door and moves further in the apartment, heading into the bathroom.

The first thing that catches Frank attention as he turns on the water to scrub his arms clean, is the noises through the door that connects Karen’s bedroom and her bathroom. It’s breathless and small, whimpers for the most part. He assumes they’re just the noises Karen makes while she sleeps (and she does make a lot of noise when she sleeps) and quickly moves on.

Frank pulls his shirts over his head and drops them to the floor, undoing his jeans and kicking them off. Normally, he’d just get in the shower, but he knows a shower will wake him up. Again, just wants sleep. Assuming they’re just the noises Karen makes while she sleeps (and she does make a lot of noise when she sleeps), his hands grabbing the bar of soap and scrubbing. On Karen’s insistence, Frank’s been a  _little_  better about the path of destruction he lives in his wake.

Or he’s learning how to not get covered in blood before coming over to Karen’s. It’s a slow process.

Frank scrubs his arms clean, washes his face, then dries himself off before using the dark rag to clean off the dirt and blood off the counter and the sink. It’s permanently stained red. She’s never getting her deposit back on this apartment.

Finally clean, as much as he can be without a shower, Frank leaves the bathroom and walks down to the bedroom door. He slowly opens the door and pushes it open, not wanting to wake Karen.

The first thing that catches Frank’s attention is that Karen is not in the bed, it’s still made with military precision. His eyes turn to the chair, where the noises he had once assumed were Karen’s sleeping noises, are being made and his eyes widen.

Karen’s in the chair and she’s making the the noises, but she’s definitely not sleeping. The skirt that Karen had spent the whole day in is discarded on the floor with her underwear forgotten. His eyes dart to her, ghosting over her form. Karen’s still in her floral shirt that she’d left the house in, but it’s mostly unbuttoned and ruffled, one hand curled around her breast. The other hand, however, is attached to something that Frank hadn’t imagined her owning. Then again, who imagines their girlfriend owning a vibrator?

At first, he doesn’t move, almost entranced by what she’s doing, then realizing how creepy it was to just stand there and watch Karen get herself off. But when he tries to walk backwards and out of the room, he smacks his arm directly into the door.

“Jesus Christ, Frank!” Karen shouts and she’s sitting up straight, the vibrator shoved between the cushion and the arm of the couch as Karen fumbles to turn it off.

“Don’t stop on my account, I was just leaving.”

“In your underwear?” She asks, raising an eyebrow at him.

Frank glanced down at his underwear, then back up at Karen, who was looking at him with amused look on her face. “You, uh, you do that often?” There’s a grin on his face as the flashes of Karen pleasuring herself run through his head.

Karen’s face lights up red and she brought a hand (the hand that had been on her breast) to her face, hiding behind it. “Frank!”

“This what you do every time I leave?” He asks, coming towards Karen. When he reaches her legs, he presses both hands on each of the chair and looks down at her. The only time he’s ever taller than Karen is when she’s sitting down.

Karen pulls her hand from her face and looks up at Frank, poking her tongue out and licking her lips. “This article was stressing me out. I needed something to take my mind off it.”

“So, getting yourself off stops shit from stressin’ you out?” He asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Mmhm. You should try it sometime, you might be a little less stressed out.” Karen teases Frank, feeling a little better about him walking in on her masturbating. “Why don’t you help me finish what I started?” She asks, running one finger up over his forearm.

Frank lets out a low chuckle and brought his hand up to her face, tilting her head towards his. “I think I’d rather watch you finish what you started.” He grins, stopping just before he was about to kiss her.

Karen’s eyes widen when she realizes what Frank wants, watching him as he backs away from Karen until his legs hit the side of the bed. He sunk to the floor, setting his hands on the floor. “Seriously?” Frank nods and doesn’t move from the place on the floor and Karen knows she’s stuck.

She slumps back into the chair in her original position, trying to ignore the fact that Frank is there and his eyes are on hers and he’s watching as she sets one of her legs up on the arm of the chair to allow herself better access. He’s watching as the vibrator switches back on and the quiet buzzing fills the room. She forgets he’s watching as soon as the vibrator is back on her clit, her back arching a bit.

“Fuck,” She gasps, the leg over the arm of the couch digging into the couch as the other digs into the floor. Karen pushes her hips into the vibrator, her fingers tightening around its handle. She’s still turned on and sensitive from her earlier activities (she’d been at it a while before Frank interrupted), it’s not hard for her at all to back into the swing of things.

It’s hard to completely forget that there’s someone else in the room - she can feel his eyes on her body and she can hear his breathing. Christ, she wouldn’t have thought being watched while she was touching herself could be so hot – and maybe it’s just because it’s  _Frank_  watching her. She thinks about Frank and having him on top of her, being on top of him, having his head between her legs. “Frank,” She gasps, for the fantasy in her head and the man just a few feet away.

Karen turns up the vibrator in her hand, her head bending backwards. Out of the corner of her eye, she can make out Frank’s form and she’s surprised to see him moving towards her now, crawling over to the chair. He’s on his knees in front of the chair and his hand is between her legs, pushing her thighs apart more. Frank’s mouth is on her thigh, biting and sucking at the pale flesh as his hand moves up further until he’s reached her cunt, pushing two of his fingers into her. Karen’s hips push up into his hand and her vibrator, her free hand reaching forward to grab any part of Frank she can hold onto. Her hand is on his shoulder, nails digging into his skin.

There’s a strew of curses of words that Frank didn’t even know Karen knew how to say that leave her lips, her hips bucking into his and her body trembling as her orgasm comes over her. Frank’s eyes are on Karen, mesmerized by her orgasm. It’s louder than he’s ever heard and it’s like a drug. He could listen to the noise for the rest of his life.

Karen switches off the vibrator, discards it somewhere on the floor to be taken care of, and slumps back against the chair, removing her hand from Frank’s shoulder and bringing the hand up to her face. She’s breathing erratically, murmuring incoherently. Were he an insecure man, he’d feel offended that’s he’s never done that to her. Frank pulled his hand out of Karen and wrapped it around the back of her thighs, pulling her to the edge of the chair. He put her legs up on his shoulders, pressing his mouth against her thighs a few times.

“What’re you –  _oh_.” Karen’s cut off by Frank’s mouth on her, his tongue slowly dragging along the length of her labia. Her hand comes down and presses on his forehead, trying to push his head away from her. Frank growls as she tries to get away from him, grabbing hips and pulling her into him. “Frank, god,  _stop_!” She whimpers. Frank brings up his forearm to hold down her hips, moving his free hand to pull her hand from his forehead and hold it down.

Frank pulls her clit in his mouth, sucking and pulling on the sensitive nerve. He looks up and watches as she comes undone, her leg tightening around his neck and holding him in place as she pushes her hips up into his face. “Fucking, fuck, fucking,  _fuck!_ ” She cries out as she comes down from her orgasm,trying to get her hands on Frank.

Her legs uncurled from around his neck and placed them on the floor, her body still trembling as she comes down from her orgasm. He pulls away from her slowly, bringing his hand up to wipe his chin off.

Karen looks down at Frank and through heavy pants, murmurs, “You’re such an asshole.”


End file.
